Kensi had a problem and there is only one person who can help her
by StineKJ
Summary: Kensi is acting weird and Deeks decides to find out why and is surprised at the reason.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday evening, and the team was leaving for the weekend, Sam and Callen already left, talking about their weekend plans.

"So, your place or mine princess?" Deeks said while he was packing his bag.

"Actually" Kensi started and Deeks stopped in his movement, and looked over at her with a mix of confusion and worry on his face.

"I was thinking, that we would take this weekend to our self, I need to clean my hmm… my apartment and do some laundry anyway" she said slowly and low, she knew he could see right threw her, but she didn´t care, she just wanted to go home and crash on her couch with some chocolate and a beer. She was on her period so that meant very bad cramps and a bad mood she just wanted to punch somebody. She came in early to take some of it out on the punching bag in the gym, and that was barely enough to get her threw the day. Her painkillers were also wearing off, so right now she just whished that Deeks would leave it alone and let her go home.

"Something wrong Kensi?" He said more concerned, and starting to walk towards her, she looked up at him and smiled at him, but he could see that she was faking it, but decided not to make a big deal out of it.

"No I just… I really need to clean my apartment, and do some laundry before Monday, I don´t have anything to wear" she said and smiled at him before she took her bag, and walked out with him.

"See you Monday Deeks" she said before she jumped into her car and drove away, leaving Deeks, confused and he didn´t knew what he was going to do. He could go after her and piss her off, or he could go home and text her, that way she could decide for her self if she wanted to answer to night. He chose the second option and got into his own car and drove home. When she got home her cramps were bad so she just went straight to bed, dropping her cloth as she was walking through her apartment. She couldn´t sleep because of the cramps so she just waited for them to be over, when they were she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, even though it was still early.

When she got back from the bathroom she checked her phone, she smiled as the screen light up, there was a message from her boyfriend/partner.

" _Please tell me what´s wrong, so I can fix it"_ she grabbed her phone and lay down on her pillow.

" _There is nothing you can do about this"_ she texted him back, she didn´t knew why she was so shy about this, it was a natural thing, and she knew deep down that Deeks was the kind of guy, who would understand.

" _Now I´m really worried Kens, are you sick or something?"_ When she read his message she got tears in her eyes, dahm hormones, she thought, she decided to just tell him.

" _No Deeks, it´s nothing like that…"_ she texted him and waiting for him to text back.

" _Then tell me what´s wrong Kens, please"_ Why was she crying, maybe because she didn´t realize how much he cared about her and the other was around, or maybe it was just the hormones, she took a deep breath before starting to text him.

" _I´m on my period okay, that's why I wanted to be alone"_ she sent it and while she waited to a reply, she realized she was holding her breath.

" _That´s it? Why didn´t you just say that princess?"_ she smiled at her phone, she knew he would understand.

" _I don´t know, I was embarrassed, I know that is silly but, all the guys I have known have just been disgusted, when I was talking about it"_ she sent back.

" _You don´t need to be embarrassed, I do have to admit that it is not on my top five on topic conversations, but I don´t mind talking about it if you want to talk about it"_ he was so kind and sweet, she had to take a deep breath to keep her self from crying.

That was another side affect, she was really emotional, it was a miracle that she made it through the day, without breaking down in tears.

" _How do you do that"_ she wrote back.

" _Do what?"_ he texted back.

" _Make me smile, even when my cramps are killing me"_

" _Glad I can do that princess"_ she smiled when she read it.

" _So do you want me to come over tonight?"_ He wrote and she looked at her phone debating inside her head if she wanted to see her like it this, on the other hand she was feeling like crap and all she wanted to do was to fell his arms around her, to make her feel safe and protected.

" _Yeah, I mean if you want?"_ she sent back.

" _I´m already up, I will be a your place in 10"_ she smiled and couldn´t wait for him to be next to her and hold her with his strong arms.

8 minutes later her door opened and she could hear him close the door before locking it, then she could hear him take off his shoes before coming into her bedroom, when she saw him she smiled.

"Where is your safety agent Blye, I could have been a serial killer" he joked at her and she laughed at him.

"Well sometimes a girl takes a chance" she said and he laughed before he stripped down to his boxers, before he pulled the covers away and laid down next to her.

Before long she was resting with her head on her chest and her arm around his waist, he had his arms securely around her waist and he kissed her head.

She let out a yawn before she raised up on her elbow and kissed him slowly. She laid down again but sleep wouldn't come to her and Deeks sensed that.

"Are the cramps bad?" he said before kissing her head, she squeezed his waist as and answer to that.

"Yes" she just said before letting out a whimper

"Do you have any pain killers?" he asked

"I have already taking them" she said through gritted teeth and took a deep breath

"It´s killing me that I can´t do anything about this" he said to her and she looked up at him and she grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"You being her, is helping" she said and she felt her cramps ease down again.

"I´m glad I´m helping" he smiled at her and she laughed at him before she turned to her back, he turned with her so she was resting on his arm.

"It helps with the pain, when I lay on my back" she said to him and smiled at him before pulling him into another kiss, when they broke apart she looked at him and smiled at him.

"Thank you, for being her" she said to him making him smile.

"Of course princess, I will always be there when you need me, you just have to tell me, when you need me" he said and she could feel the tears in her eyes, but this time she didn´t care that he saw her cry.

"Why are you crying Kens?" He asked and she laughed before whipping a tear off her face

"It´s the hormones, they are making me very emotional, it´s was a miracle that I didn´t cry before now, I´m just a mess when I´m on my period" She smiled at him and he kissed her.

"That´s okay, I can be a mess sometimes to" he said and she laughed

"Yeah most of the times" she said and he smirked at her

"See, so it´s okay that you are a mess once a month" he laughed and she laughed with him

She yawned again and this times she was sure she could sleep, she was really tired suddenly, maybe it was because she had spent all day concentration on anything but her stomach pains.

"Maybe we should try and get some sleep" he said and she nodded and closed her eyes

"Goodnight princess" he smiled at her as she saw her drifting off into dreamland

"Goodnight baby" she said muffled by sleep so he could barely hear her, he smiled at her and kissed her head, before he closed his eyes and going into dreamland himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Kensi was waking up to Deeks who stroked her arm, when he could see she was waking up he kissed her temple and she sighed happily.

"Good morning sunshine" Deeks said while he looked at her and smiled and she leaned into him and kissed his lips softly.

"Good morning" she said as she pulled away, and leaned against him, she stroked his cheek and when she rested his fingers in his lips, he kissed them softly and she smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and she smiled at him

"I´m fine" She said and he looked at her and raised an eyebrow

"Kensi, you don´t need to lie to me, I wouldn't think any less of you, you know that" He said and her smile fell.

"I know" she said before she looked away from him, she turned on her back so she was looking up at the ceiling.

"It´s just, I can´t control this, and there is not a lot that helps with the pain" she said and she had to bit her lip to stop crying

"And I cry all the time" she said before taking her hand up to her mouth to stop from crying out loud.

"Kensi, this is a natural thing, and I´m sorry to say this Fern but you can´t control everything" He said with a smile and she took her hand from her mouth and turned into him and hugged him closely.

"I know, I just like to have control" She said muffled as her mouth was against his chest before she kissed his chest.

"I know princess" he said and she smiled against him.

Suddenly he could feel her tense up and she was breathing quickly

"Kensi, you okay?" He asked worried while he looked at her and he could feel that she was warm and her hands were running up and down his arms and chest.

She let out a big breath

"Yes" she said short, she could feel her eyes water.

When he felt something wet on his chest he was really worried, but he just held her tight and kissed her head and whispered in her ear

"It´s okay Kensi, I got you" he said and she let out a broken sob.

She didn´t knew if it was because of the cramps, Deeks or her hormones or a combination of all three.

Her cramps died down and she untangled her self from him, she looked at him and smiled a little at him before she captured his lips.

"Thank you" She said and she wiped her tears back before laying down again.

"Anything Kensi" He said and he pulled her closer and kissed her head.

When she pulled away, he looked at her

"I´m going to take a shower" she said when she got out of bed and walked to her closet to get some clean cloth.

"You want some breakfast?" He said when he looked at her

"Some pancakes?" She smirked at him, he walked towards her and kissed her cheek

"Anything for you princess" he said before he put of his cloth and walked to the kitchen.

Kensi looked at herself when she got into the bathroom and sighed, her hair was a mess and she was sweating. She turned on the water and hoped that if would help just a little.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Deeks was thinking of the best way to help his girlfriend/partner, but he didn´t know what to do, he didn´t have any sisters and he had never talked with his mother about this.

He sighed and started to make her favorite, chocolate chip pancakes.

He was done setting the table as she walked out in sweatpants and a loose shirt.

"Is that not my shirt?" He smirked and she poked her tongue at him and he just laughed.

"I like the way it smells" she said low and slowly as she sat down and started on her pancakes, he head her but decided not to comment on it.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked as he was doing the dishes while she sat on a chair with her coffee.

"I don´t know, just relax I guess" She said with a shrug

"Okay, we can do that" he said and finished the dishes.

When he was done he took a shower and when he came back, he found her on her couch almost asleep.

He smiled and walked towards him, and squatted down next to her and stroked her hair back, she started to stir and look at him before she yawned. Deeks took a blanket and put over her and soon she fell asleep.

While Kensi was sleeping, Deeks walked into her bedroom and started to collect all her cloths and started to wash her cloth, remembering that she said she had to do laundry.

When Kensi started to stir 4 hours later Deeks were just folding some of her cloths.

"What are you doing" She said as she sat up on the couch

"I´m doing you laundry, you had to do that right?" he asked as he continued to fold her cloths

She smiled at him and leaned down on her pillow again.

"You are amazing, you know that?" She said and he smiled at her

"Well your not so bad yourself Agent Blye" he said and she laughed

"I´m serious Deeks, I don't know how I got so lucky to have you" she said honestly and they were both surprised at her confession. She got off the couch and walked towards him and he met her halfway.

"I love you, so much" She said and kissed him softly while she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"I love you too" He said when they pulled apart, she rested her head on his shoulder and was breathing in his smell, she loved this, him and everything about him.

A couple hours later they were laying on her couch watching Titanic and eating popcorn and drinking cola.

"I could stay here forever" She said and he kissed her cheek before pulling her towards him

"Me too" he said and she smiled, she was sure she had found the one and only, she still didn´t know how she could be so lucky to have someone like him in her life, loving her and wanting to do everything for her, and she was willing to do the same for him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Kensi and Deeks were laying in bed talking.

Kensi had her head on his chest and his arm was around her.

"How are you doing today?" Deeks said and Kensi let out a sigh

"I´m good Deeks, the cramps are not the worst anymore" She said

"Than what is the worst now?" He asked and looked at her

"It´s nothing, It´s just my legs are cramping up" She said with a small laugh and moved her legs a little

"Do you want a massage?" He said and kissed her head

She looked at him and smiled before kissing him slowly on the lips.

"Actually it will help, if you don´t mind" She said and he smirked at her before he kissed her lips, he moved down to the foot of the bed and took her feet and placed it on his chest and started to massage her calf.

She hissed when his fingers massaged into her skin and pulled back a little while mumbling a "Sorry" he looked at her and smiled before he kissed her foot

"God Kens, I understand why your legs are cramping, you have to relax baby" he said and she let out a sigh and he could already feel her legs starting to loosen up.

When he started on her other leg she closed her eyes and smiled, she couldn't believe how she got so lucky to find a man like him.

"Don´t fall asleep on me" he smirked at her before she opened her eyes and laughed at him

"I´m not, just enjoying it" she said

She let out a sound between a moan and a laugh when he reached her thighs.

He moved closer to her so he could reach the back of her thighs, he knew he was really close to a very private place, that he hoped she would reveal to him at some point.

"Deeks" she warned and he smirked at her before moved to her other thigh, she let out a breath she didn´t realize she had been holding.

When he was done he started to stroke her stomach, he leaned down and kissed her stomach and she laughed.

"Deeks what are you doing?" she smiled at him and he lifted his head and she pulled him closer to her and when he was just above her lips when she looked into his eyes, her arms were around him and he was between her legs.

"Thank you" she whispered at him and he smirked at her and she smiled back before their lips met in an amazing kiss that made her head spin.

Her hand moved to his hair to held him close, he smiled at her and she smiled back, he used this to his advantage and pushed his lips against hers and his tongue was forced into her mouth, that made her moan into his mouth and grab his hair between her fingers.

His hand found her chin and started to kiss down her neck and when he found her sweet spot she fisted his hair between her fingers and let out a small moan, he trailed up again and kissed her one more time before he pulled away, they were breathing hard and looked up at him and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

After their amazing kiss, they laid together on the bed before Kensi´s stomach started to grumble and they laughed and decided to go to the kitchen to make dinner, than she realized that she haven´t had anything to eat at all today. She was not hungry when they woke so she just snacked on chocolate and other unhealthy foods. That was her problem with her period she was never hungry for real food only unhealthy foods like take-out, pizza and snacks. Maybe one of Deeks home cooked meals will be a good thing plus she loved when he cooked for her.

When they walked towards the kitchen they talked about what they should make for dinner or what he should make for them.

"What about lasagna for dinner?" Kensi suggested and Deeks smirked at her

"Alright, I´m going to make my famous lasagna" he said with a smile and she jumped up on the kitchen counter and watched as he cooked dinner, but after 15 minutes she started to get impatient.

"Is it ready soon, I´m hungry" she complaint as she watched him laugh at her before he reached up and took a bag of peanut butter cubs and threw it at her, she caught it just before it hit her head and laughed at him.

"Thank you" she said before she stuffed two into her mouth and moaned as the chocolate melted inside her mouth

He smirked at her and looked over his shoulder to where she sat

"Enjoying your self?" he teased and laughed

"This is almost as good as sex" she teased back and he choked on his laugh

"I´m sorry what, you think chocolate is as good as sex?" he asked and she moaned in respond

"I said almost" she smirked at him before she stuffed another two peanut butter cups into her mouth and moaning loud and laughed at him, clearly teasing him.

When the lasagna was in the oven she took a shower and he sat down on the couch with a beer.

When she was done she came out of the bathroom and she could smell the lasagna and it made her mouth water so she quickly got dressed and went out in the living room where Deeks sat on the couch, he had finished his beer that now stood on the table. When she walked towards him he made room for her on the couch.

When she focused on the TV she got a smile on her face, he had put Titanic on and was just waiting for her to come back from her shower.

She leaned over and took the remote and pressed play, she leaned back into his arms and made herself comfortable against him before leaning up and kissed him on the cheek before going back and leaning against him and refocused on the TV.

They were almost asleep when the alarm on his phone went off and they jerked up from the couch, he rubbed his eyes before he untangled himself from her and stood up and went to the kitchen.

She followed him into the kitchen to help with the plates and drinks, when they got back on the couch and started eating she moaned when she got the first bite into her mouth.

"Better than sex?" he smirked at her

"Almost" She laughed before taking another mouthful of his amazing lasagna and moaned again, this time it was mixed with a laugh.

When their plates were empty she leaned against him again, he could feel her breath even out indicating that she was falling asleep, he smiled at focused on the movie again deciding she needed the rest.

When the end credits were rolling he looked over at her and she was sleeping against him, when he started to move around she grabbed his shirt and made some mumbling sounds before relaxing against him again, he smiled and lifted her slowly and laying her back down and walking out with their plates and glasses. When he returned he had to laugh a little, she had turned over and was now on her stomach with an arm hanging down the side of the couch. He kneeled down beside her and stroked her hair she pushed his hand away but there was not any real force behind it, she turned onto her back and started to wake up slowly. He picked her up and she mumbles something before snuggling against him.

He carried her to her bed and laid her down before talking off her pants and covering her with the blanket he took off his own pants and shirt and crawled into her bed in only his boxers she reached out for him and took his hand in hers before she drifted off to sleep again he looked at her before kissing her on the forehead.

"Goodnight princess" he whispered into the now dark bedroom and squeezed her hand before closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
